Mutually Assured Destruction
by BearSent176
Summary: The 4th and last of the Revelations side-stories from 'Out There, In Here'. How close was Betty in her plans to eliminate Ron Stoppable and a possible other threat to her trophy-agent? A little bit of Dumb-luck and lost gadgets may have been the key.


4

**Thanks again to all those who Reviewed, Faved or Alerted these Side-stories of 'Out There, In Here'. It's much appreciated: Jimmy1201, AmericanGecko, kaitlynchosenisme, Pavelius, Enterprise-CV6, readerjunkie, elyk36, whitem, AvaMagic88, Sentinel103, Cbarge and Tetsuhara. Glad we could help entertain you with these little tales.**

**Now the last one of the side-stories are up and we go a little forward in time right before a little journey began for two intrepid heroes. But not without a little drama concerning just how close a certain chapter could have turned out if Betty got her way.**

**And you can see just how close this got when you start reading…**

Mutually Assured Destruction

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Well Dr. Director maybe it was a good thing after all that we didn't bury the buffoon.", Dr. Hugo Metz offered, "he's at least served the purpose of bringing your little red headed protégée back from that other dimension."

"I suppose you're right, even though I have a place reserved for Miss Possible, I really didn't want to use some of GJ assets on the venture.", the mono eyed red head replied, "We have been using a lot of moneyed assets and we need to hide some of our 'activities'.".

"So what is the plan now?", Hugo inquired.

"Well since our little buffoon has returned from the dead he can at least do Global Justice one more favor.", Betty smiled.

"I thought he got your little girlfriend back….."

"He did, but we have an outstanding problem. Drakken and Shego need to be taken care of before they find the tracking chips on them.", Dr. Director informed him.

"Well they're sitting at the edge of a bombing range. Just call in the coordinates and maybe the United States Air Force can take care of that little problem for us.", Dr. Metz suggested.

"Maybe as a last resort, Hugo. I say let's get our favorite 'loser' on the horn and send him out to bring them in. Du almost screwed that up and I don't want any other of our guys taking on those two."

"But the Air Force is good at eliminating threats Betty.", he countered.

"Think of it as mutually assured destruction sort of like the Cold War. Only this one will get hot. If we get lucky they will hurt Stoppable, maybe eliminate him and if he gets his shots in we can then call in the bombers to finish everything off. They won't even leave a grease stain.", Betty snorted.

"And if he takes them down?"

"We take the color enhanced duo into custody and make plans to eliminate the threat to my relationship with Miss Possible later. Either way we win in the end.", Betty assured Hugo.

"Should we call him in right now?"

"No let him finish his final exams Hugo, that way he'll get out of his Junior year, I doubt if he'll make his Senior year though.", Betty chuckled as she calls Wade Load on the Team Possible link, "But I want to pull the chain of the kid who's been backing him up."

"Yes Ma'am?", a disembodied voice asked.

Dr. Director began, "Dr. Load since Mr. Stoppable has returned, we need to send him out on a mission _right_ away."

"A mission Ma'am? Ron's taking his finals. Can it wait until he gets finished? If you remember he took quite a beating before he came back and I'm sure Dr. Possible will want to check him over.", the African-American genius reminded her."

"Of course it can wait that long, but we have a location on Shego and Drakken and we have to subdue them before they can hurt any one and Kimberly is very susceptible to an attack right now."

"I understand that Dr. Director, but like I said Ron's in the middle of finals."

"Can you or can you _not_ reach him?", an annoyed Betty Director requested.

"Ron's Kimmunicator is gone, it went missing with all his gear when he returned through the portal, so unless I go through the school, no I can't reach him. Would you like to contact him _that_ way.", Wade asked becoming annoyed with the older woman.

"Uh no, but when you hear from him would you notify me and get ready to send him out?", the head of the UN's crime fighting agency inquired.

"Yes Ma'am I can do that, but he must be exhausted…."

"Do you want Shego to get a free shot at Kimberly, Dr. Load?", Betty manipulated the conversation.

"Uh…no Ma'am, I'll let you know when he checks in then."

"See that you do, Doctor.", Betty snapped as she shut down the connection.

Hugo listened in then began as soon as he knew the kid genius wasn't listening in, "Ma'am we have time. The kid is right the 'buffoon' has to be tired."

"That's what I'm counting on Dr. Metz. If we can do this right we can have Shego and Stoppable get hurt and cancel each other out and then the Air Force can finish them off. Then he's out of the way and we won't have to worry about Drakken and Shego being a threat to her either."

"Ma'am that is great thinking. You should take up villainy.", Hugo chuckles.

"Villainy? I'm a good guy _remember_.", Betty chided him, "Now if you please, alert an aircrew and one of our better Agents Dr. Metz."

"Yes Ma'am.", he smiled, _'She's a bigger jerk than I am.'_

XX

After the short PhD left her office, Betty pulled out her black directory. Spotting the number needed she opened a secure line and dialed.

"May I speak to General H. B. Pritchford?", she told the female voice who answered.

"One moment Ma'am, do you know you are on an Alpha 3 secure line?"

"Yes I know Dear, this is Doctor Director the head of Global Justice."

A few minutes later a gruff voice came on, "Yes Doctor Director, what can the Air Force do for you today?"

"General we have a problem.", she began.

"Well the Air Force is very good at taking care of problems, what is it exactly that you need?"

"Well we have two very dangerous criminals that we have the location of, we are sending in assets tonight, and we need military back up in case it goes south. These two are very dangerous.", Betty explained.

"How dangerous?"

"They were the ones that tried to take over the world last spring."

"Well we can take them out now."

"I want to give our people a chance to bring them in first; we don't want to kill everyone in sight General."

"Yes I understand, I can have three B1 Lancers in the air waiting for your orders. I'm afraid we'll have to bill you for fuel and ordinance expended…..it's a tough fiscal quarter you know.", he told her with a sigh.

"I'll send you targeting data so you know what to use if it comes to that. And we have plenty of money to make sure that these criminals never trouble us again, if the assets can't persuade them to give up.", Betty replied.

"OK, but make sure your assets are well clear of the target. Call us later to set up frequencies and code words on this line. Is that acceptable Ma'am?", the General asked having dealt with this woman before on several occasions.

"It's quite acceptable.", Betty twittered happier than she had been in a long time, "I'll call within two hours and get the information ready for you."

"Thank you Ma'am.", the General broke the connection.

"You're so welcome General.", Betty replied at the dead connection as she brought up the information on the lair and typed in some code to bring up a series of satellite images.

'_Kimberly you'll soon be with me where you belong and your Sidekick will be a fading memory….And anyone who asks it'll be the Air Force's screw up.',_ Betty smiled to herself as she opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle that she had been saving for this occasion.

XXXX

Yep, it was thaaaattt close, to sort of quote a long ago TV secret spy from my younger days. But we saw that Ron not only made the takedown he kept GJ assets close enough so that Betty wouldn't kill her own agents in the process.

Now the rest of the larger tale continues as usual in its usual posting time. It's not as large as the last chapter but it's still packed with drama.

Stay tuned, we'll continue shortly..

But for the legal stuff, I'd be gone, so here it is: Kim Possible and all others recognized from the program are the property of the Disney Corporation. All others are their own entities or we made 'em up.

So there. No money is being made so there's nothing to take from either of us.


End file.
